The present invention relates to a device for attaching a tool to a tool manipulating arm of an industrial robot or the like.
Industrial robots are known in the art and are typically utilized to perform mechanical tasks in working environments in which the robot may be subjected to dust, water, sand, chips, oil, etc. The sophistication of such industrial robots has increased in recent years and they are now able to perform a great number of complex tasks.
In order to more fully utilize the capabilities of such industrial robots, it is necessary to provide the manipulating arm with a variety of tools. The attachment of the tool to the manipulating arm (and the subsequent detachment of the tool) must be accomplished quickly and reliably in order to maximize the production efficiency of the industrial robot. It is also necessary for the attachment to include means for transferring electrical power from the manipulating arm to the tool and to provide the maximum protection of the attachment device from the working environment. Ideally, the attaching device should be provided with protection from dust, water, etc. which may be present in the working environment.
Known attaching devices connect the tool to the manipulating arm by inserting a pin, extending from the manipulating arm, into a hole formed on the tool. Although this device has a very simple structure, there is a slight gap between the hole and the pin which is required to allow the pin to slide into the hole. Such a clearance introduces a significant amount of play into the tool/manipulating arm connection, which is undesirable in many industrial situations. The gap also provides an entry point for foreign matter in the working environment to contaminate the attaching device, possibly rendering it ineffective.